Plastic Ring
by raikis
Summary: It's not the gold ring of her dreams, but he hopes she'll still wear it. NaLu.


"Wow! Erza, it looks amazing!" Lucy exclaimed to the woman who was showing off her new bracelet. Erza was in her casual wear, no armor, and had just returned from the jewelry store down the road. She had been saving the little extra money she had to buy something for herself.

"I just thought I needed a little something, that's all." Erza smiled, twisting her wrist in part circles to examine the golden band.

Natsu sat at the bar with his cheek squished against the counter listening to the two women. Though his senses were mostly fixed on Lucy's voice and the changes of its tone, also since it squeaks more than Erza's voice so there's no missing it. He can tell she was astounded by the little jewel by the glimmers in her eyes. His eyes rolled as a long, heavy sigh left his mouth.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Mirajane questioned as she leaned over him, "You're face is drooping." He honestly felt a little offended but shoved the feeling aside, knowing Mira meant no harm like Gray would calling him such a name. The woman ended up not getting an answer, so she followed his gaze, landing her own on Lucy. She smiled, looking back to the fire mage with a glint in her eyes. "What's wrong, Natsu?" She questioned again, voice perky and sweeter with a hint of something else.

Natsu sighed again and rolled his head over to where his chin was on the bar top and he was facing Mira, "Lucy.." Mira nodded, leaning further in to hear what he has to say, "Her voice is giving me a headache."

Not the answer she was hoping to hear. With a sigh herself, she leaned back and picked up a beer mug and a rag and began wiping it dry. She looked back over to Lucy and Erza and Natsu did the same. He said he has a headache, but that doesn't seem to the problem here. The male looked upset. Upset about Lucy? Mira had noticed Lucy had walked in the Guild today and went straight to Erza once she showed up with her new jewel. Knowing Lucy, she would get a little distracted by such a thing. Maybe Natsu was feeling left out?

Sure, boys don't know much about jewelry, and Gray and the other men don't seem to care that the woman are boosting about it, so why was Natsu looking down?

The pout and expression he's making is cute, but it doesn't suit him.

"Lucy!" Mira set the cup in her hands down and waved the blonde girl over, a large, sweet smile on her face. Natsu seemed to brighten up seeing Lucy making her way over, though he still lay on the counter.

"Good morning, Mira!" Lucy chirped, absently slipping into the stole next to Natsu, still not looking at him, which he noticed _all too much_.

"Morning, Lucy." Mira replied, "Would you mind keeping Natsu company for me? I have to get another barrel for Cana, and I'd feel bad to leave him alone like this." And she wasn't lying either. In the near distance, a drunken brunette sluggishly cheered. "It'll just take a few." Without waiting for any response, Mira walked off, sending the two, especially Lucy a look.

Lucy's cheeks stained slightly. Why does Mira always do that? Shifting her weight slightly in her stool, she looked to Natsu from the corner of his eye, realizing how silent he was. She nearly regretted looking, fore she was getting one annoyed look she hasn't seen much of. Why was he looking at her like that? What did she do?

"Um—Natsu?" She voiced hesitantly, nearly jumping when he shot up. Is he angry?

Natsu turned to the opposite direction and faced his back to her. He's not angry, just having one of those childish fits supposedly and Lucy noticed this. Rolling her eyes and letting out a sigh, she stood from her seat and walked around him and sat down, leaning down to where her head was rested on her folded arms in front of him. Natsu snorted, and rolled his head down and set his eyes on his feet.

Lucy now felt guilty. Was he upset that she didn't greet him when she came in? Practically ignored him? She leaned closer to him to where her nose was near his ear, "I'm sorry—" Natsu snapped his head back around, making his nose brush over hers roughly. They both sat up in shock.

Natsu though, looked confused. Why was she so close? He mentally shrugged it off and let it go, but Lucy flailed about it, face turning a few shades deeper than before. "Luce—"

"N—No! I'm sorry—I didn't mean for that to happen, I mean.." Lucy sputtered all over the place, holding her hands out in front of her. He wanted to laugh—so he did. The blonde didn't like this—she felt he was making fun of her, so she rewarded him by slapping his arm _hard_.

"Hey!" Natsu yelped, rubbing his stinging arm. "What was that for, Lucy?" The girl merely sighed and leaned her chin into her palm and looked back over to Erza and the girls, sighing again. Natsu looked too, squinting his eyes on the expensive looking bracelet Erza was still showing off. What was the big deal?

"I've always wanted one." Lucy suddenly spoke, meaning the jewel. She had plenty of things like that living with her father, but she knows if she got one now it wouldn't be the same—it would actually have meaning. "Maybe not a bracelet—but a ring." Natsu perked up and turned his attention back to her, "I've always dreamed of receiving a gold ring, you know? Either it is just a gift or a proposal." Once again, she let out a dreamy sigh.

Natsu took in what she said carefully, directing his eyes to the wooden countertop and placing his hand on his chin in thought. If she's always wanted one, why didn't she get one herself? Did they cost _that_ much or did she want _someone else_ to give it to her?

"Ah—sorry, Natsu." Lucy flushed, realizing she practically told him a life story and it wasn't even necessary. How embarrassing. To distract herself, she began looking for Mirajane, seeing how she still wasn't back.

Natsu hummed, still in his train of thought.

* * *

Two days later, Natsu walked cautiously into the Guild later than his usual time. Everyone eyed him, wondering what he was up to. He walked straight up to the bar where Erza and Mira were talking, "Mira!" He spat out quickly, jumping into the seat in sudden excitement. "Where's Lucy?"

"Hm, it doesn't seem she's here yet." Mira said, taking a brief look around to be sure.

"Why do you ask, Natsu?" Erza smiled, angling her body to face him.

"I got her something!" He smiled widely, holding up a small sack. Levy and Lisanna walked over in curiosity, only hearing a bit of the conversation the duo was having and took a seat next to them, waiting for any of them to go on.

"Is it alive?" Mira crinkled her nose.

Natsu blinked, "No.." He opened the top of the bag and reached his hand in to pick out what was inside. The four woman watched silently and stiffly, a little cautious and afraid of what he was about to show them. Knowing the fire mage and how he is, he'll probably be the one to give Lucy a frog or even a random thing he found while working.

But he pulled out the last thing they ever thought they'd see him hold.

A ring case.

A long silence followed before each of them started squealing, launching themselves to the man's shoulder to stare.

"Lucy will be so happy!" Mirajane was practically jumping up and down in her place. Natsu blushed, which made the woman squeal louder. The men around the room looked upon the group in confusion and annoyance. What was going on, they didn't know—but they weren't about to find out. They feared a little..

"Can we see it?" Lisanna asked hopefully.

"Yes! Can we?" Levy pestered with her, wanting to see the small jewel.

"Well—" Natsu felt selfish for not wanting to show them. He wanted Lucy to be the first to see since he was giving it to her.

"What's going on here, guys?" A new voice entered their ears, making them turn around to see Lucy had arrived. The women screamed, making the star mage jumped back a step in surprise, "Wha—" Before she could even finish her sentence, the four girls shoved Natsu towards her, making the male stumble down to his knee in front of her.

"Go on." Mira hissed loudly, leaning up on the countertop to watch the upcoming scene. The whole Guild fell silent and watched the two in curiosity, some in shock at the position they were in. Natsu knelt in front of Lucy like that—it's suspicious.

With this much attention on her, Lucy didn't dare move and began to fidget where she was standing, her cheeks staining a healthy shade, "What's wrong with everyone today?" She mumbled, snapping her attention back down to Natsu when he started shifting, "Na—"

"Luce," He cut her off, standing up to where he was towering over her with his height. Lucy's blushed darkened. What was he doing? "I got ya somethin'!" He exclaimed, holding up the jewel case, making her insides drop and face heat up more if possible.

There were some faint gasps around the room and some whispers, but it still remained quiet.

Lucy watched him crack open the box to allow her to see what was inside. And was inside made her knees weak.

It was a ring.

"Natsu.." With shaking hands, she reached up and took the small box in the palm of her hand and used two trembling fingers to pick up the ring.

That's when she realized it was plastic.

Fake.

Though she didn't dare say anything, seeing the looks all their friends were giving them and the look _he_ was giving _her_. And besides, she was happy. So why would she ruin this moment?

"Ack—!" Natsu stiffened, seeing the tears in the corners of her eyes. Was she upset? Does she not like it? "Lucy, I—I thought you wanted.." His sentence trailed off when she slipped the ring onto her finger on her left hand and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders and neck.

He was stunned.

So she likes it?

Cheers and clapping erupted around them, happy laughter and many shouts. A few stood in the sidelines with smiles on their faces, like Erza and Gray. Ones like Gajeel merely grunted.

"Those two are so adorable." Levy sighed, leaning dreamily on the bar top watching the two in an embrace. She has read many romance novels, but this beats all of them in her eyes. Mira giggled and leaned forward so the small girl would be able to hear her.

"You're next, Levy."

The bookworm jumped in surprised, spinning around to look at the woman but she wasn't there. Instead, her eyes landed on the slightly shadowy area at the other end of the bar, meeting eyes with the iron slayer chewing on some metal bits. She squeaked, face flushing. The male merely grunted towards her, narrowing his eyes.

After that day, no one found out from the two that the ring was fake.


End file.
